A New Era
by shl
Summary: This is at the end of season 4 and goes on after it. This is a Jax and Tara story. This is just an idea of how the future of SAMCRO may be with Jax and Tara leading the way. please read and review


Disclosur- This all belongs to Kurt Sutter, I own nothing

"He's mine" she softly cried.

Jax stopped when he started back past the nursery, he hated to see Tara cry, but he had no options left. He took a deep breath and walked on past and out the front door. He started his bike and headed back to the clubhouse to start his reign as president. It amazed him how quickly his life changed. He was supposed to be driving away with Tara and the boys tonight; instead he is off to take back his club. He didn't know how he was going to survive not having Tara and the boys at home.

Tara heard the bike start up and it flipped a switch in her head. She was not giving up Jax; not to this town, club, Gemma, and certainly not to the fucking CIA. She jumped up and called Elyda.

"I need you to get here as soon as possible, please."

"Sure, Tara. I'm actually out already. I will be there in just a few minutes."

She picked up Thomas and put him in his crib and went to put on her shoes. She was ready to leave the minute Elyda got there.

"Thank you, sorry about the short notice. Abel is asleep and Thomas has been fed and is in his crib. I won't be long."

She took off in her car heading for the clubhouse as fast as she could. He had to know she wasn't going to abandon him. He couldn't start his reign thinking he would be alone. He was hers and she was his and no one will take them away from each other again. She replayed their conversation over and over….

"_I know you have to go. Take our boys, go to Oregon. I'll send you all the money you need." _

_Then Jax began crying, breaking her heart more than it already was. She could see it in his face. He had wanted to leave with her and the boys and he hated disappointing her and most of all sending his family away was too much for him to take._

"_I love you so much."_

Tara thought about everything on the way to the clubhouse. She would probably be giving up any chance of staying a surgeon but she could live with a private practice. She may not save lives but she could still help people. Then she would be around more for the boys and Jax and even the club. They could make this work; it wasn't what either of them wanted but they had to be together and if this was the only way, then so be it. She parked and walked straight towards the chapel, knowing right where he would be.

Jax locked away the letters and his heart in his toolbox and went in the clubhouse. The guys were all there, waiting to see what was going to happen. He walked past them and took his place at the head of the table. When Tig went to his seat Jax had to stop him, after that rouge shit today, there was no way he could be trusted as sergeant of arms.

"No Tig. You're there, brother." he looked at Chibbs "you good with that Brother?"

"Absolutely."

Jax saw Happy smile as he took his seat and Juice shut the doors behind him. Jax still wasn't sure if we knew the whole story with what had been going on with Juice but JaxI hoped he had figured his shit out.

"You all straightened up?

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Ok."

"Op coming?" Chibbs asked

Jax really wished he knew the answer to that; he needed Opie at his left. He had to trust that he would come to his senses.

"What time is it?"

"8:03."

That meant church was already late and he couldn't wait on Opie, so he hit the gavel to get started, but at that same time the chapel doors opened and Tara poked her head in.

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm here, Baby, I'm here."

Just then they both turned and saw Gemma staring at them. Tara knew she had to do something so she stood up behind Jax and put her arm over Jax's chest. She saw Gemma's eyes get big and she knew she had just drew the line in the sand and when one of them crossed it, it was going to get bloody.

Jax looked around and knew it was time to get started so he squeezed Tara's hand and kissed it and she smiled and walked towards the door and Gemma. Jax watched as Gemma and Tara stared each other down and knew that there was more to that story but it would have to wait. Finally Gemma took a step back and allowed Tara to leave and Gemma shut the doors.

"As you all have guessed, Clay has stepped down. I am your new president unless you have objections."

When no one spoke, he continued.

"We have to get this deal between the Irish and Cartel to take place. Now we are waiting for Clay to get better since he's the only guy who Galen will trust. Once this gets started, we need to get the Irish more comfortable with the whole club. Whenever Clay has a meet with them, a different member will be there. I want them to trust the whole club so we never have this problem again."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Next piece of business, Tig. What you did today was reckless and might have serious consequences. We don't know for sure who shot Clay and a possible war with the niners is a good reason not to do anything rash. This should have been a club call."

"Come on Jax, we know…"

"No, Tig. I don't and there will be no more of this rogue and rash shit. We will start using our heads and the next person who acts on their own without club consent will answer to me." Jax ran his hands though his hair. "Alright, well it has been a long few days, let's call it a night and keep your eyes open, we don't know where the niners are at with this."

Gemma was sitting on the couch, staring at Tara who was at a bar stool, staring back at her.

"You know you can't handle being queen, Tara."

"You know what Gemma; I don't care what you think. I still have Jax, do you?"

"What does that mean?"

"I saw the way he was looking at you, he doesn't look real happy to see you. What happened, Gemma? Your plan backfire? The way I see it is this…" She stood up and walked closer to Gemma "Jax and the boys are still in Charming but that's where your victory ends. You see Clay is still alive, I am still around and I have taken your place. I will know the inner workings and deals with SAMCRO and you are now just a member's mother. You are done trying to control Jax. He is mine now and I will NOT let any of you take his heart."

Tara had just sat down at the bar again when the doors opened and the guys began pouring out.

Jax stood up and saw Tara sitting at the bar. He couldn't believe she was going to stay; he would get to keep his family. They needed to talk about this decision but he was actually afraid to have it. He was afraid of her staying and afraid of her leaving. He walked straight over to her and wrapped her in a hug and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Tara, we need to talk about this."

"I know, let's go home."

"Ok. Let's go."

They said goodbye and he walked her to her car then went to his bike. His followed her closely and was at the car door before she could. He slung his arm over her good shoulder and they went in to relieve Elyda. They sat at the kitchen table, looking at each other.

"Tara, are you sure you have thought about this?"

"Yes, Jax, I have. I know I won't be able to stay on at St. Thomas and I accept that."

"No Tara, your hand will heal."

"Time will tell Jax, but it's not likely. I might get enough mobility back to do general surgery but I doubt I will ever make it back into neonatology." She let a tear slip "I already knew all this even if I did go to Oregon, my odds are the same."

She locked eyes with him.

"Jax, my place is here. I can open a private practice and then I will have more time with the boys and be more available for the club. Jax our family needs to stay together and if you have to stay in Charming, then we all are staying."

"Tara, I can't take your chance of staying a surgeon away from you."

"You aren't, Jax. If you try to make me leave the only thing you will be doing is pissing me off."

They both smiled, knowing she meant it.

"So you are sure you want to stay?"

"Yes, my future is with you Jax. Wherever we have to do, that is where I want to be."

Jax stood up and walked to Tara and knelt in front of her.

"I love you so much, baby. I will do whatever I can to make you happy."

"The same goes for me, Teller."

They shared a kiss and then Tara broke the spell.

"So when do you want to get married?"

"As soon as we can put it together."

He scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom. They spent the next hour making love. Once they had finished, they were lying together and Jax spoke.

"You know that sling makes this a little tricky." She laughed.

"Well, I'm just trying to keep you on your toes." They both laughed and Tara sat up.

"Jax, where was Opie tonight? I thought he would be your VP."

"I tried to get him to, but he doesn't trust me after he found out I had planned on leaving and I can't tell him about the CIA so I don't know if he will be coming back or not."

"He will, baby, with Piney and everything, he probably just needs time."

"Yeah. I hope so."

Tara woke up the next morning before everyone and got ready to leave. She went and woke up Jax.

"Baby, I'm going out. I will be back soon, Elyda's number's on the fridge if you need her before I get back. I love you."

Tara pulled up in front of Opie's house and was met at the front door by Opie.

"Tara, what are you doing here?"

"Checking on you. You have been hit pretty hard in the last month."

"Yeah, you haven't had it too easy either, Doc."

"Can we talk?"

"Come on in."

"Opie, I'm not going to pretend I know what happened between Lyla and you but did it really warrant Ima?"

"No it didn't. I was just pulling a dick move to chase her away like…"

"Like Jax?"

"I'm sorry Tara, I didn't mean."

"It's ok."

"The day I did that I had found birth control and day after pills…we were supposed to be trying for a kid. Then I found out she had had an abortion last year."

"I know, about all of that. She told me about the pills and I took her to the clinic."

Opies head snapped up. "You what?"

"I took her. You all were in Belfast, she said you all weren't ready for kids, that she was still fighting Donnas' ghost for a place in your heart. She said she wanted kids with you but not then." She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "Opie, I know how she was feeling. I was in her shoes; I even made an appointment."

"Does Jax know?"

"No, we never got a chance to talk about it. I was kidnapped, then he went in and by now I didn't think anyone needed to know." She took a deep breath "Opie, I'm not telling you that you have to forgive her but I do think you should talk to her. I know she isn't Donna, but she is your wife."

"Yeah, I know."

"Now, Opie I also know about Piney. I am so sorry." Opie visibly shut down. "Opie, that hate you feel, I feel it too. I loved Piney. He was the only one who fully accepted me when I came back. He actually came by to see me a few times before Jax and I got back together. He was more of a father to me than my own." She walked over to Opie and grabbed his hand.

"Opie, Clay is the one who tried to have me killed and I am the reason you father was killed."

He spun around to face her.

"What?"

"I found some letters JT wrote to his girlfriend in Ireland, right before he died. It has some incriminating stuff against Clay. And I had asked some general questions about JT to Piney and told him a few things that were in the letters and Piney threatened Clay with them." She felt the tears rolling but continued on "I'm so sorry, if I hadn't brought Piney into it, he never would have gotten hurt."

"Tara, it's not your fault. My dad would have known what he was doing. Don't feel guilty. That sounds just like Dad." He paused "To be honest, it makes me feel better knowing he knew what he was doing."

They stood there in silence before Tara spoke again.

"Opie, Jax needs you at the table."

"Tara, I can't just…"

"Opie Winston, you listen to me. Jax is your best friend; he loves you. He didn't tell anyone we were leaving because we didn't want anyone to know. He was lining you up for the president spot. He was looking out for you the best way he could. He was only trying to do what was best for our family. Now he is doing what is best for the club and I am trying to do the best I can for my family. Jax needs people he can trust and I need people around him to help him. I refuse to lose him and in order for him to stay who he is, he needs help."

Opie didn't say anything but nodded.

"Ok well, I have to go. If you need help with the kids or anything I will be around not doing much for awhile. I love you and the kids, Opie."

She gave him a hug and left.

That night at Church, Jax took his seat and was startled when Opie walked in.

"Hey brother, I was wondering if the VP slot is still open."

"Of course, what changed your mind?"

"Tara."

Jax smiled, he knew he was going to have to thank Tara because he didn't know how he would do it without Opie watching his back.


End file.
